<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt: Lullaby and Goodnight by respoftw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973448">Prompt: Lullaby and Goodnight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw'>respoftw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insomnia, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is won and Rodney can’t sleep</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt: Lullaby and Goodnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw a list of prompts for “Comfortween” <a href="https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html">on dreamwidth</a></p>
<p>15. Lullaby and Goodnight<br/>Comforting during insomnia, helping someone relax and get to sleep. Alternatively needing to keep someone awake</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rodney glared at the pills that Carson had given him.Sleeping pills to combat the worst effect of the uppers he’d been subsisting on during the past ‘oh my god, we’re going to die’ week.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to take them.”</p>
<p>“Then don’t,” John said.</p>
<p>“I won’t sleep without them.”</p>
<p>“You just slept for twenty six hours.”</p>
<p>“That was the crash,” Rodney muttered.“After the crash comes the insomnia.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem fair,” John shook his head.“That you suffer after saving our asses.”</p>
<p>“Life isn’t fair,” Rodney smiled softly.</p>
<p>“It’s just fairer than death, that’s all,” John finished the quote with a smile of his own.“Come to bed.”</p>
<p>“I won’t sleep,” Rodney warned.</p>
<p>“I don’t care.Get in here and let me hold you.”</p>
<p>Rodney went to bed and let John hold him.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t sleep but that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the down time.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>